


(don’t you want) somebody to love

by trixiespixies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Club AU, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiespixies/pseuds/trixiespixies
Summary: “That guy is still staring at you!” She comments, eyes glancing to mister tall, dark, and handsome who stands at the bar.“It’s girls night, he can keep looking!” You yell to her, your bodies jumping around on the dance floor as the beat of the song continues to build.You turn back to tall and handsome, taking in his strong, basically huge, build and his beautiful black hair. With a hum, you put your arm out and wave him forward as the music continues to beat through your body.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 34





	(don’t you want) somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS LITERALLY JUST SMUT based off of a remix of the song (and the title) which can be found on YouTube here:  
> https://youtu.be/us1OcShyNwA
> 
> I rise from the dead now and then to post smut not actual stories bc I’m the worst   
> I’M ALSO THE WORST at writing smut but just enjoy this thanks xx
> 
> tw/ mentions of pills (ecstasy), being high on said pill

“I can’t hear anything over the bass of this shitty song!” You yell toward your best friend over the song that had just started playing. 

“No!” She shouts your name, shaking her head in her intoxicated state. “I love this song so much! Just wait until the beat drops, stars, it’s amazing!”

You shake your head back, but can’t deny the feeling on the bass in your body, making your eyes roll back slightly.

_ Okay, maybe dropping molly before coming to the club had its perks.  _

“That guy is  _ still  _ staring at you!” She comments, eyes glancing to mister tall, dark, and handsome who stands at the bar. 

“It’s girls night, he can keep looking!” You yell to her, your bodies jumping around on the dance floor as the beat of the song continues to build. 

You turn to check on her, but she’s already too busy dancing with some random guy, making you roll your eyes. 

_ So much for girls night.  _

You turn back to tall and handsome, taking in his strong, basically huge, build and his beautiful black hair. With a hum, you put your arm out and wave him forward as the music continues to beat through your body. 

He sets his drink down, eyes locked on your figure as you continue to jump, feeling as if you were on a cloud of ecstasy. 

_ You technically were.  _

“Thought I’d be waiting on you forever.” He mutters in your ear from behind, making you giggle and put his hands immediately on your waist. 

“Doesn’t this song feel  _ so  _ good?” You spoke into his ear, head tilting back as your hips immediately push back to move against his front. 

He’s already getting hard. 

“It’s just a bass build up,” he comments with a snicker. 

“That’s what I thought…” you pause, waiting for his name. 

“Kylo.”

“Yes, Kylo! That’s what I thought too, but then I felt it, like, really  _ felt  _ it in my body. Gods, it feels so  _ good _ .” You practically moan, enjoying his hands on your body as you felt his half hard cock against you. 

“Feels good, hm?” He hums again, pressing his hips eagerly against your ass.

“So fucking good,” you gasp, feeling your cunt clench around nothing. 

The lyrics of the song came in, making your eyes roll back as you lifted one of his hands to your tits. 

“Don’t you want somebody to love?” You sang, your head tilting back once more to sing in his ear. “Don’t you  _ need  _ somebody to love?” 

His hand slips into the bustier you had on, kneading and massaging at your breast as the song played on. 

“I think you’re right, little thing.” He nods in agreement. “Does feel  _ so _ good.” 

You practically melt into him, your body on fire, every touch from him leading you blindly to pleasure. 

“You better find somebody to love.” He sang the next line into your ear, making your knees weak. He was so strong and warm against your back, making your eyes flutter shut as he kissed on your neck. 

“Bathroom,” you gasp, feeling your wetness start to come onto your thighs from under your little skirt. “Now, please.” 

Your hand was engulfed by his larger one, making you swallow thickly as you were encaptured by the size difference. 

_ Gods, his fingers… _

He pushed and lead you through crowds of bodies out the dance floor, and through the tables of loud parties surrounded by waiters filling their bottle service as the blue and purple lights on the club hit your eyes. 

Kylo pushes the door open to one of the bathrooms, his eyes locking on the girl washing her hands as her friend reapplied her lip gloss. 

“Get out.” He said firmly, making them quickly nod and scurry out as you giggled through heavy eyelids. 

“Thanks gals!” You giggle again, giving them a finger waved as Kylo releases your hand, only to take two large steps to lock the door. 

“But what if someone has to go?” You ask, staring up at him. 

“They can wait,” he snaps, hands already moving up your skirt and he backed you up against the large sink counter. “I need to be inside of you. Right fuckin’ now.” 

He hoists you up onto the large bathroom counter, immediately hiking your short skirt up to your hips before groaning at the sight of your exposed, wet cunt. 

“No underwear? You were so eager to find somebody to fuck, weren’t you?” Kylo hums, giving a smack to your cunt before he drops to his knees, mouth immediately finding your clit. 

“Kylo!” You gasp loudly, eyes rolling back as your body feels electrified. 

He’s teasing at first, slow swipes of his tongue grazing right over your most sensitive spot. 

“More, please,” you whine out, trying to push your hips against his face. 

He gazes up at you from his position, making your mouth go dry at the sight of this handsome devil between your legs. His eyes are basically black, all hints of brown gone. It’s the only glance you get before he shuts them, his mouth diving into your cunt like he’s a starved man. 

His mouth sucks your clit perfectly, the pressure enough to send heat shooting down your spine, all the way to your toes, while he presses two fingers inside of you. You can’t help but cry out, the stretch from his large fingers makes your eyes roll back in pleasure as one of your hands comes up to your bralette, slipping inside to toy with your own nipples. 

“Please, please, please,” you babble, your thighs tightening around his onyx locks as your heels dig into his shoulder blades slightly. “Feels so fuckin’ good, Ky, you eat pussy so fuckin’ well.” 

He’s fucking two digits in and out of your quickly, making your head spin dizzy with pleasure, your pulse racing as your body begs for  _ more, more, more _ .

He stops, making the heat that was building in your gut quit abruptly as you whine, watching him stand before he presses his fingers into your mouth. 

“Be a good girl and suck.” He commands, and your mouth opens obediently before you begin sucking down his fingers, making sure not to break eye contact. 

“Slut,” he spits, making your pussy clench eagerly. “No panties, so eager to fuck a stranger, dropping molly so carelessly. You just wanted someone to find you, hm? To take advantage of this little cunt?” 

You nod eagerly, humming excitedly around his fingers in response as your toes curl in anticipation. Once he pulls out of your mouth, you pull your legs wider to invite him in. 

“Take advantage, please,” you gasp, still playing with your tits. “Use me like the little whore I am.” 

He grins, leaning down to kiss you hotly, his tongue immediately in your mouth as your hands slide down to his black pants. Kissing him fervently, you unbuckle his belt blinding, reaching for the zipper right after. 

“Fuck me, fuck me,” you beg, pulling back from his mouth and admiring the line of spit that connects your lips. “Need your big cock so bad.” 

You’re shocked, speechless even, as he slaps your face. Your right cheek burns hot, cunt soaking from the harsh smack. 

“You’ve got a dirty mouth,” Kylo speaks, his hand catching your cheeks, squishing your cheeks together slightly. “Such a pretty girl but such a filthy mouth.” 

He spins you around quickly, now bent over with your ass up high for him as your chest presses against the counter. You lock eyes with him in the mirror, wiggling your ass back against him. 

Your tongue slides out teasingly, eyes blown wide from sexual ecstasy and pill popping ecstasy, a giggle coming from you. 

“You can fuck it later to shut me up.” You whisper, blinking sweetly up at his reflection. 

“Think I’ve got me an angel.” He states, looking at you with lust and… awe. 

Your chest is warm with the way his gaze is set on you, his fingers finding your hair.

The warm feeling is quickly replaced with pleasurable heat, a loud moan mixed with a gasp tumbling from your lips as Kylo pushes into you entirely.

“Feel okay, princess?” 

“Feels fuckin’ fantastic,” you pant, your cunt clenching around his throbbing cock. “Can’t wait to be filled with your cum.” 

He smirks at you in the mirror, before slapping your ass and immediately getting to work. 

His hips are quick, thrusts precise as he slides in and out of your soaked pussy. He picks your hips up just an inch, and it’s perfect for the angle he starts to hit. The head of his cock pushes perfectly against your g-spot, making your eyes fall shut as he pulls on your hair, pulling your head back toward him. 

“Eyes open, be a good girl.” He grunts, voice deeper than before as he twitches inside of you. “This pussy was made for my cock, fits so perfectly. So fuckin’ tight for me.” 

“Yes, just for you.” You answer eagerly, desperate to please him and be his-

“Good girl,” he moans as his pink, swollen lips part slightly, letting out quiet pants. 

He snaps his hips expertly, hitting that sweet spot inside of you with each push inside. You can feel the heat building back in your stomach, electricity buzzing through your body as your toes curl inside of your high heels. 

“So big,” you moan, legs already shaking. “So fuckin’ deep in me. I feel you in my guts, Kylo. Never wanna not feel you in me, please, fuck me forever.” 

Kylo grins down at you in the mirror, placing another harsh slap to your ass as he pushes in deeper while his fingers find your clit. 

“Cum princess, show me who this cunt belongs to.” He hisses, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as you clench around him. 

“Faster,” you pant, fingers curling around the cold water handle. “Fuck me faster, rub my clit harder.” 

He obeys, making your eyes roll back as each muscle in your body pulls  _ tighter, tighter, tighter _ .

“Fucking hell!” You cry, blinding hot pleasure taking over your thoughts and your bones, trembling as you close in tightly around his cock. 

“Dammit,” he growls, continue to fuck in and out of you towards his own release, still toying with your clit to drive you crazy. “Gonna fill you up so fuckin’  _ good _ .” 

You watch him closely in the mirror as you shake, nearing over stimulation from his fingers still playing with you. The warmth of his cum presses into you, his breathing erratic as he’s still, hips pressed all the way into you with a groan. 

You’re both quiet as he pulls out of you gently, making your cunt tighten, desperate to keep his seed inside as your breathing evens out. You feel warmth again, all over your body this time, as you stand on shaking legs. 

Kylo takes a wet paper towel, making you snicker quietly as he cleans your thighs up, careful to avoid your sensitive clit before throwing the paper towel into the bin. You go pee, coming back out of the stall to wash your hands together in the side by side sinks.

“Thanks, stranger.” You speak softly, turning to face him as you curl against his chest, his large arms wrapping around your frame. 

“I love it when we play strangers,” your boyfriend hums into your hair, kissing your head as he adjusts your skirt back to normal. 

“Let’s go home,” you grin, pulling him closer as you kiss the crook of his neck. “Wanna ride your face, make you taste us mixed together.”

You excitedly push the door open, gazing at the line that’s formed. Everyone groans when they see the two of you, knowing that was the hold up. Your best friend stands at the front, rocking back and forth to hold her pee. 

“Took you two long enough. Going home, freaks?” She asks, reaching for the door as you nod. 

“Be safe,” you kiss her cheeks goodbye. “Text us if you need a ride.” 

Walking out of the loud club, you cuddle into your boyfriend’s side as you sigh gratefully. 

“Hope you know m’gonna fuck that dirty mouth of yours. Put it to good use.” He grins, opening the car door for you. 

“That’s exactly what I’d hoped would happen.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
